Humans, Plants, and Zombies/Character Personalities
This page describes the personalities of characters in HPaZ. Ernest Huntington Ernest is an intelligent chemist, which has a calm personality, very methodical, and an introvert at most. He prefers quiet places, and he doesn't really like messing around with social media stuff for most of the time. He has a lot of consoles, including some of the oldest consoles like the NES or the PSX, but he just doesn't like to play them, unless if he's extremely bored. He's not a fanboy at all, and he prefers things that aren't too expensive, but works mostly like the expensive ones (*cough* Apple *cough*). He only has a Nexus 5X for his phone, and he sold his Galaxy S5 when the Nexus 5X came out, which is a smart decision because the Nexus line of devices mostly gets 3-4 years of OTA updates. He prefers Alienware or Asus ROG laptops over Macbooks, and custom-built gaming rigs over iMacs. He hasn't married yet, but it's OK for him, due to his introvert nature. Rachel Teller Despite having the same birth date (May 15), Rachel's personality is pretty much the opposite of Ernest's. She is more aggressive, less methodical, and an extrovert. She doesn't like to be alone, and that's why she likes to use her Macbook and go to Facebook or Twitter, or play her PS4 or Xbox One when her husband isn't at home. She is an Apple fangirl, and she hates Android devices. When her friends talk about Android-related stuff, she's pretty much speechless. She has lots of Apple products, including: *iPhone 6S+ *iPhone 6S *iPhone 6+ *iPhone 6 *iPad Pro *Macbook Pro (2015) *iMac (2015) Her husband obviously doesn't like her behavior of buying lots of Apple products with his cash, but she just doesn't care. No doubt Ernest even dislikes her sometimes due to her behavior. She is quite attractive and fun too besides that. Ernesto Aguirre Maldonado Just like Ernest, Ernesto is an intelligent software developer/computer scientist, introvert, and very kind. He likes to poke fun at Ernest because his first name is almost identical. He makes some Trees Don't Like Spooky Scary Skeletons mods, and uploads videos of them to YouTube. People seems to love them, and many of them subscribes to his channel. Known as ErnestoAM. Matt V. Salvador Known as Lolwutburger, he likes to draw fanarts of TDLSSS trees and skeletons on Deviantart. PopCap even featured one of his fanarts on its TDLSSS fanpage. Andrew Flynn Andrew is pretty much an overreactive person, which is bad at grammar as well as drawing. No doubt his friends mock him because of that. He gets mad easily, especially when his friends mock him. Mary Mae T. Dimakiling Known as CrazyPlantMae or Princess Kitty, Mae loves to draw stuff from video games, including TDLSSS, Bookworm Adventures, and many more. She is very kind as well as intelligent. She also likes to have some chat with her friends using Rufus's forum chat. Rufus Blanchard Known as TheYetiProjectDTSS on YouTube, he collaborates with his friends to make a huge channel, with currently 4 million subscribers. He was used to be a biologist, but he prefers to be a gamer in 2006 and started uploading videos to YouTube from that point. He is very old, and despite that, he loves to play video games. He is sometimes referred as "oldie gamer" by his fans, because it's weird to see an old person playing video games. He is very patient, and an extrovert. He has his own forum, named The Official TYPD Forum. TYPD stands for The Yeti Project DTSS. Rose Thomason Rose, as her name implies, is a rose. She is aggressive and has a temper that's hard to control. However, she is pretty much open-minded. She can't use gadgets and most electronic devices, so she seeks help to her friends sometimes. The reason why she can't use them is because she came from the late 10th century.